


The Best Incentive

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Director Jensen, M/M, hypnotherapist jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Jensen wants to quit smoking, Jared is a hypnotherapist





	

Jared wouldn’t like to call it spying as such, but he always likes to get a look at his patients before he officially meets them, to get a feel for what they’re like.

Jensen Ackles? Is hot!

Really, Jared can’t stop staring as he peeks from behind the door at the man sitting in his waiting room. Everything about him is gorgeous right down to the glasses perched on his nose which Jared just knows are covering up gorgeous eyes.

Jensen has all the signs of a man who is trying to quit smoking. He has a pen between his fingers and his right leg is bouncing nervously.

For one moment Jared wonders whether it would be unprofessional to refuse to treat Jensen on the grounds that any habit that draws attention to those lips should be encouraged. But then he flashes forward to some unpleasant images of Jensen with lung cancer and decided that treating him is in fact the best thing to do.

He takes a steadying breath and chides himself for not being more mature. Really, Jensen is not the first hot client Jared has encountered during his career, but he is the first that Jared has wanted to do inappropriate things on the couch with.

He shakes his head and orders himself to get a grip before putting a smile in place and entering the waiting area.

“Mr Ackles, I’m Jared Padalecki and I’ll be treating you today.”

Jensen smiles nervously at him and Jared feels his heart clench. He decides a comforting hug probably crosses the therapist/client boundaries and instead extends his hand. Jensen stands and shakes it. It’s a good strong handshake and Jared has to force himself to let go before the urge to pull Jensen into a hug comes back.

“Won’t you come on through?”

They walk back to Jared’s room and Jensen takes a seat. Jared pretends to read over his notes because gorgeous doesn’t even begin to cover Jensen’s eyes. They’re so green he’s not even sure the word exists to describe them.

“So, you want to quit smoking.”

“Yeah,” Jensen replies in a rough voice that often comes with the smokers Jared treats. “I’ve tried patches and gum and those dumb inhalator things and nothing has worked. My friend Misha is into all this New Age psychobabble crap--no offense--and he told me to give it a try.”

Jared grins. “No offense taken. You’re not the first skeptic I’ve treated but it does make things easier if you’re at least open to the idea that it might work.”

Jensen shrugs. “I wouldn’t be here if I thought it was a total waste of time.”

Jared’s grin widens. “Well, that’s good. Okay, why don’t you lay down on the couch and we can get started. I should tell you now that these things don’t always work after the first session. We might need two or three more depending on how you take to it.”

Jensen nods and toes off his shoes before laying down on the couch. Jared takes a seat beside him.

“Okay, I need you to relax for me.”

Jensen closes his eyes and shifts around a little on the couch before popping one eye open. “Should I close my eyes or are you going to wave a watch in front of them?”

Jared laughs. “I think you’ve been watching too many movies.”

“Ain’t no such thing as too many movies,” Jensen replies with a grin and Jared can see his body relax as they talk so he keeps going.

“You like movies do you?”

“I should,” Jensen replies. “I’m a director.”

Now that Jared wasn’t expecting. He’d put Jensen down as a model, maybe an actor. Really, it was almost a shame his career was spent behind a camera instead of in front of it. “Wow, that’s pretty impressive. Have I seen anything you’ve done.”

Jensen grimaces. “God, I hope not. It’s mostly low budget Indie stuff at the moment. Just waiting to catch my big break, you know. I mean I do the best I can but some of these scripts, man.”

Jared notices that Jensen’s fingers are twitching, a sure sign that he is thinking about cigarettes. Just like that he’s got to the root of the problem. Work makes Jensen stressed, stress makes Jensen smoke. It’s a pretty common cycle.

“But you like to watch movies for fun?” he asks, hoping that talking about something Jensen likes will get him to relax again. “You got a favorite?”

“I dunno, man, there’s a lot of movies out there.”

“Well, say you were on a first date with someone. What movie would you put on to see if you were compatible?”

Yes, he is using his profession to find out whether Jensen is dating material. Yes, it’s all kinds of wrong but Jensen is smiling at him and doesn’t seem to mind.

“Well, when I’m not working I like to watch kind of dumb action movies. You know, chases and explosions, that sort of thing.”

“Like Die Hard,” they both say at exactly the same time and right then Jared wants nothing more than to leap on top of Jensen and kiss him until he forgets all about wanting to smoke.

Instead he clears his throat and smiles. “Well, I’m sure there’s plenty of girls out there who love a good action movie.”

“Yeah,” Jensen says and he actually blushes. Jared’s been around enough gay guys to know what’s being said without Jensen having to actually say it.

So, girls aren’t his thing and Jared is in no way doing the dance of joy in his head. It’s like God has smiled down on him today.

“My last boyfriend hated action movies,” Jared says in the most casual way he can come up with. “He was one of those guys that thought every movie had to have ‘artistic merit’ and if it wasn’t in a foreign language it probably wasn’t worth bothering with.”

It gets the desired effect. Jensen stares at him for a moment with a mixture of surprise and fascination. Then he grins. “There’s nothing worse than a movie snob.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, sometimes movies are just meant to be fun. Hey, what’s your latest movie called? I should check it out.”

Jensen blushes again. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to! Come on, it’s not every day I get someone who makes actual movies in here.”

“It’s pretty obscure. It’s set in England. My friend Misha, the guy who told me to try the whole hypnotherapy thing, he starred in it. It’s how we met.”

Jared nods. “Awesome. So, what’s it called?”

Jensen mumbles something under his breath.

“What?” Jared asks. “I didn’t catch that.”

“I said it’s called _Stonehenge Apocalypse_.”

Jared blinks at him. “Seriously?”

Jensen nods mournfully. “Seriously.”

“Dude, that sounds awesome!”

Jensen snorts. “You don’t have to suck up to me. It’s the worst title of all time.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s got cult classic written all over it. Are there aliens? Please tell me there are aliens.”

Jensen is starting to look tense again so Jared quickly changes the subject.

“Never mind, it doesn’t matter. Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes.”

Jensen smiles and relaxes again. “It’s okay. You’re the first person I’ve met that actually got excited about it though. Even the actors hated it.”

Jared smirks. “I just have good taste. How about we get on with this then. You comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replies and shifts a little more before closing his eyes.

“Okay,” Jared says. “Just relax all your muscles, starting with your toes and working upwards.”

He can see Jensen’s body go slack as he relaxes and moves closer to being in a hypnotic state.

“Just relax,” Jared says gently. “Don’t think about anything except the sound of my voice. I’m going to count down from ten and when I reach one you’re going to be in a deep sleep. You’ll still be able to hear my voice and you’ll be totally safe. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jensen replies and his voice is low and sleepy and for a second Jared is back to having those unprofessional thoughts. He starts to count before he can take it any further and when he reaches one Jensen sighs softly and his head lolls to one side.

“Jensen, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Jensen replies.

“Alright. I want you to think about cigarettes. I want you to imagine a time when you would normally want to smoke. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Jensen replies.

“Good. Now I want you to imagine the cigarettes, feel one between your fingers and now I want you to snap it in half.”

Jensen’s hand twitches.

“Have you done it?” Jared asks.

“Yes,” Jensen replies.

“Good, now I want you to take the packet out your pocket and snap each cigarette one at a time. Every time you snap one you want to smoke a little less until you’ve snapped them all and no longer want to smoke.”

Jensen’s hand twitches again and again as he snaps cigarettes in his mind. Jared is pleased to see that there’s a small smile curling on Jensen’s lips, which is a good sign that this is making him happy. Half the battle is getting the person to want to quit in the first place.

“Done,” Jensen says.

Jared smiles. “Alright, I’m going to count from one through to ten and each number you’ll come out of your sleep a little more. When I reach ten you’re going to wake up and when you do you’ll remember the snapped cigarettes whenever you would normally smoke.”

He starts to count slowly and when he reaches ten Jensen’s eyes flutter and then open.

“Just lie still for a moment,” Jared says gently. “You okay?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah. Did it work?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to smoke?”

Jensen frowns, apparently needing to think about it. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Great,” Jared beams, “but like I said it might not work right away. If you have any problems we can try something else.”

Jensen sits up and slips his shoes back on as Jared scribbles a few notes about their session.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Jensen asks.

“Sure,” Jared replies. “I’ve quizzed you enough for today.”

Jensen smirks. “Is there a rule like with regular doctors where you can’t date your patients?”

Jared immediately starts doing the happy dance in his head again. “Yeah, why?”

Jensen grins. “I think I just found my incentive to quit.”


End file.
